Polyethylene materials with medium to high density are characterized by a balance of chemical inertia, flexibility and processability properties useful for producing geomembranes.
Another important requirement for use in geomembranes is the Environmental Stress Cracking Resistance (ESCR).
However, it is very difficult to achieve in the polyethylene materials a good balance between ESCR and processability.